L'amour de Deux Coeurs Purs
by Foreverequivalent
Summary: Well I really suck a summaries... But the gist of it is that my OC moves in with these peoples and it's just one big adventure while they try and figure out their feelings RayneXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ello there peoples! This is my first fanfic that I've actually published so far and I'm really nervous... I guess I'm kinda insecure about my writing, but it's time to face my fears! Reviews are 100% appreciated. I actually have a character profile for Annabel so if you want to see it let me knows and I'll post it for ya :) Well thanks for reading ma story. I'm also open to any suggestions you may have for chapters :D So yeah... Enjoy (and I'm sorry the chapters are so short... I'm not really used to actually writing something in chapters...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neo Angelique or any of it's characters (though I claim Rayne muahahahahah)**

Hi there, my name is Annabel Cosette Madeline Laroux. I'm a purifier and I moved in with Nyx and his crew about four months ago. It was a tough decision to leave my sister and school, but it had to be done. Since then I have saved many lives and I don't regret leaving them in the least. Besides, I still get to see my sister every once in a while. I've also made some good friends at the mansion. I have Angelique, who is always there when I'm having a mental breakdown over some stupid little female issue or I just need another girl to be around. Then I've got Rayne, who is always there when I need to talk, or if I just need some peace and quiet. He's got one of the best book collections I've even seen and he always lets me read them. I'll usually visit with him and read when he's working on an experiment so I don't disrupt him.

"Hey Rayne, can I come in?" I knocked lightly on his door and waited for a response. When I didn't get one I assumed he must have fallen asleep while doing research like he has so many times before and I decided to go on a walk around the garden instead. I slipped on a pair of black ankle books that went with my dress, tied my hair up in a loose bun, and headed outside. It was about 5:30 so the sun was just starting to set and the sky was a bright golden with pink highlights. It was beautiful. Sunsets are always my favorite part of the day, they just make life feel like a dream and anything is possible. They're one of the few things in the world that are still peaceful.

As I roamed around, occasionally sniffing a rose, my mind started to wander freely and I couldn't help but ask myself how I had gotten so fortunate. I have a sister who would take a bullet for me, two friends who will listen to even my most idiotic of complaints, and I had the best parents a girl could ask for. As I thought of my dad I could hear my mum and Rachel playing the piano as dad and I danced. I got so wrapped up in the moment that I actually started to waltz with myself.

After about ten minutes I realized that I wasn't dancing by myself anymore. When I opened my eyes I saw Nyx smiling down at me with his soft blue eyes. I felt a light blush rise to my cheeks, "O-oh, hello Nyx. What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing. I was on my way to drink tea in the center of the garden when I saw you dancing by yourself." "Oh… Well I was going to see Rayne, but he didn't answer so I assumed he was asleep and then I diced to go on a walk around the garden. When I got here I started thinking about how I used to dance with my father and I guess I just got swept in to the memory." My blush deepened. "Ah, I see… So I haven't gotten to talk to you very much since you've joined us. How are you enjoying yourself?" He lifted his arm for me to spin. "Quite well, thank you. Everyone has been so kind to me, especially Angelique and Rayne." "Rayne? Really? He's never really been the 'friendly/kind' type." "I know, and he's not, but he's still a good friend. Like when he lets me read while he experiments. He's got an amazing book collection." I smiled as he dipped me back a little. "He lets you in his room? Wow, you must be a very good friend to him. I'm not even allowed in there most of the time." I blushed at this comment, "Really I didn't know that…" "Yeah, he's actually a very private person…" "Oh, I see… Then that just makes me feel even more special." I smiled and let go of him, "I think I'm going to go see if he's awake now. And thank you for the dance; it's been a while since I've gotten to." "No problem. Maybe you should convince Rayne to try it some day." "Ha, yeah right. The day I get that boy to dance will be the sign of the apocalypse." I laughed lightly and headed back into the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person P.O.V

Rayne's upper body was sprawled out on his desk atop of many books, papers, and other miscellaneous items. He had been working hard tonight on his research and before he new it he had passed out.

Rayne P.O.V

*dream start* "Rayne-kun~!" I heard my name called and I knew exactly who it was, Annabel. I opened my door and there she was, all dressed up in one of her Goth Lolita dressed. "Hey Annabel-chan. What is it?" "I was just wondering if I could read a little." She gave me a cute smile. "Sure, I don't see why not." I shrugged and moved out of the way so she could enter. She immediately tripped over one of my books that were lying on my floor. "You know, you really should let me clean your room one of these days. I swear I'm going to end up killing myself in here. It'll head line in the news papers to 'Death by Messy Room Because Rayne Refused to Clean'." She stated dramatically as I lent her a hand to help her up. "Yeah, I'm sure that's exactly what'll happen." I rolled my eyes, "And I don't need my room cleaned. I know exactly where everything is. You just need to be less of a klutz and more graceful like Angelique." "Oh sure, pull the klutz card. But seriously, this room is a death trap. One day I'm gonna sneak in here and clean it." "What ever, just get a book, read, and let me get back to work." "Fine, fine." She sighed and started searching for something to read.

After about an hour of silence Annabel started to get antsy. She usually did after about this long. "So… What cha researching?" I felt her hovering over my left shoulder now. "Nothing really important, just some artifacts that have been found recently near here." "Oh really, how cool! Like what?" She was so close now I could feel her breath tickling the back of my neck and I noticed my cheeks starting to heat up. "N-nothing too exciting, just an old shipwreck." I stuttered out. Why was I reacting like this? It's just Annabel! "Oh, like a pirate ship?" she asked excitedly. "Not exactly, this particular one was a British boat that was used for trade." "Oh… You're right, that's not very exciting." "Mhmm…" I nodded. When I turned to look at her, her face was barely and inch from mine and when she spoke her breath caressed my face and nearly sent chills down my spine. "Yeah… I know something that is more exciting…" she smiled and her face was getting even closer now… and then…*end dream*

*CRASH* I awoke suddenly to the loud crash of a stack of books being pushed off my desk. When I looked over I saw Erwin sitting calmly where the large stack used to be. I jumped up out of my chair and started to chase him through the house, "You stupid cat! Get your ass back here!" I called angrily. I can't believe he woke me up right as I was about to kiss her! Wait a minute… Why should I even care? It was Annabel! She's just a friend and nothing more…right? I mean… I like Angelique, though I hate to admit it. Oh well, now is not the time to be thinking about such matters. I continued to run after Erwin. As I followed him down a sharp corner I suddenly collided with something.

When I looked up I saw Nyx looking down at me. "My goodness Rayne. Where are you going in such a hurry?" "I'm going after that stupid cat! He woke me up and knocked all of my books from my desk and scattered most of my papers!" "Like that will make such a difference to you? Everything else of yours is already spread out across that floor." "Well yes… But this was new research and I hadn't gotten it all together yet…" "Ah, I see… Well continue your chase. Though I'm not sure what good it will do you. You're just going to scare the poor thing." "That's the point. Maybe if I scare him enough he'll learn to stay out of my room." "Oh come on. Relax Rayne. Scaring the poor thing will do absolutely no good. If anything you'll just make him resent you even more and he'll keep bugging you on purpose." I heard Annabel replay coolly as she rounded the corner. I just glared at her slightly. "Yeah yeah, I'm taking the cat's side, dig deal." She rolled her eyes at me, "Anyways, it's good to see you're up." She smiled. "Yeah… Wait, how did you know I was asleep?" "Oh, well I came to see if I could read about a half an hour ago, but you didn't answer so I assumed you were asleep."

So that's how she got into my dream like that! I must have heard her ask to come in and subconsciously added it into my dream! That makes sense. I don't like Annabel like that at all. I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok." I nodded. "Yeah…" she looked at her watch. "Well it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed. Good night Rayne, good night Nyx." She smiled at us and gave a faint wave before heading off her to her bed room. "Yes, I should too." Nyx agreed, "See you in morning Rayne." He nodded and went to his room.

Well I'm the only one awake now… Guess I've go to find something to do, but what?

.: Woooooooooooooooooot! Second chapter done! It only took me erasing my first two ideas and having a bad case of writers block, but it finally happened! *anime tears* I'm so proud of myself! This is actually the first story I've written without a partner so it's a very big accomplishment for me :D So… I hope ya'll enjoy Message me any feed back or ideas ^^ please and thankies


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person

The next morning when Annabel woke up she went down stairs to see the boys preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "G'morning guys." She let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well mademoiselle?" Nyx asked as he poured her a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah actually, though I had the most peculiar dream… I mean… It didn't even seem like a dream, but anyways… I was back at home with my sister and we were doing each others ha- I mean, we were just hanging out like we used to and I was just spilling my guts to her. It felt really good. I mean, talking with Angelique is great, and really helpful, but there's nothing like a good sister to sister talk. No topic off limits." She smiled.

"Well that sounds like a very good dream. And speaking of your sister, when is she coming to visit next?"

"I'm not really sure. I think a few months or so." She sat down at the table.

"That's good. It'll be nice for you to get to hang out with her."

"Mhmmm, I'm excited she smiled.

Annabel's P.O.V

After a few moments of silence with Nyx the others came out. They were all dressed in butler-esc uniforms and carrying trays of food. "Well don't you boys look spiffy?" I asked and took a sip from my cup. Rayne glared slightly, but I swear I saw the faintest hit of a blush on his cheeks, which was rather cute… Hold on a sec, what the hell am I thinking? It's Rayne. I can't like him. Then again anyone would agree with me that he's cute. Just because I think that doesn't mean I have to like him. I mean… He's my best guy friend and nothing more. That's how it's meant to be. I nodded to myself in assurance as they passed everything out. "So how did you boys sleep?" I asked.

"I slept quite well, thank you Annabel." J.D smiled at me.

"As did I, Lady Annabel, thank you," Hyuga nodded.

"That's good. How about you Rayne? Did you even sleep after I saw you last night?" I looked over at the red head, intently waiting for his reply.

"Yeah, I did." He nodded, "And I slept fine. Thanks…"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." I smiled at him, "So Angelique and I are thinking of going into town today. Do you want to come with Rayne?"

"No, I need to work on research and practice my shooting. Maybe next time." He shrugged.

"That's what you say EVERY time Rayne. Why don't you join us for once? It'll be lots of fun I promise." I looked up at him with a hopeful look on my face.

"Yeah Rayne, it'll be really fun. Please come with." Angelique smiled at him and used a puppy dog look that no one could turn down.

Rayne let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, I guess I'll go with you."

"Really? This is going to be so fun!" I grinned and stood up, "Well I guess I should go get ready to leave. I'll see you in a bit." I went upstairs to my room.

3rd person P.O.V

After Annabel left Angelique follow suit and also went to go get ready and the boys sat down to eat. Nyx looked over at Rayne with a smile on his face, "That was nice of you to agree to go with them Rayne."

"Yeah, well I just didn't want them to cry about it or anything."

"Right, that's the only reason you let up so easily." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on! You saw that look Angelique gave me! How the hell was I supposed to say no to that?"

"That's exactly why she used it." Nyx chuckled and they finished up their breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne's P.O.V

'Damn them! I can't believe they tricked me into going with them! Well… Actually, I can believe Annabel trying something like that, but not Angelique. I thought she would have been too nice for that…' I sighed as I walked to my room to get back into my normal clothes. I don't see why Nyx made us dress up like idiots this morning. It's not like today was anything special.

When I got in my room I saw Erwin on my desk. I quickly shooed him out, I didn't need him knocking any more of my things down. I shut my door once he was out of my room and I began to 'tidy' up my desk a little. All I really did was pile things that went with each other on either side of it though. I knew no one else would have thought it was a very good, job, but I was thoroughly pleased with it.

Annabel's P.O.V

When Angelique and I met up with Rayne down stairs she was in her usual dress while I was in a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline. It wasn't completely black though; it had a wide, curved slit with a bow at the top up the side where you saw slightly longer white fabric sticking out. The white fabric not only looked pretty, but it's what added the volume to the bottom. When we saw Rayne he was also in his usual outfit. He just had to show off his perfect abs. It's a bit cruel for girls if you ask me. I for one am a sucker for abs and with him just flaunting them like that kinda sucks. It's not like I can just give into the urge to sharpie the lines, I know that sounds really weird, but it's true.

"Hey Rayne-chan. Are you ready to go now?" I asked smiling at him cutely.

He shrugged, "I guess so."

"Don't seem so boring Rayne. We'll stop by a book store just for you while we're out. Then there will at least be one thing you for sure won't hate."

"I won't hate any of this." He sighed.

"Then why are you being such a baby about everything? It's not like we're forcing you to go to the beauty salon with us. We just want to spend the day in town. You know, hit a few stores, have some lunch, and meet a few locals. Stuff like that. We wouldn't have invited you if we were going to do something you really hated." I explained.

"Yeah, if you say so." He rolled his eyes, "So Where to first?"

"Hm… Well there's this great little bakery that I went to last time I was out…" I started off.

"We just ate Annabel; you can't possibly be hungry again."

"I'm not. I was just saying…" I sighed, "I guess we'll go there later."

"How about we start off at the art museum?" Angelique smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea! Don't you agree Rayne?" I looked up at the taller boy and smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me." He shrugged.

"Come on Rayne, have a little more enthusiasm. The museum should be fun. That old artifact stuff is right up your ally anyways, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's true." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Good, now let's go. I need to get out of this house as soon as possible."

"Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Because I've been stuck up here for a whole fucking week now! I need civilization!" I cried dramatically.

"Ok, ok, jeez. We don't need you dying just yet. I'm sure you'll be useful to us later on." Rayne rolled his eyes.

"Watch it mister or you'll be waking up with something very, _very_ precious to you missing." I smirked evily.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would, but do you really want to risk it just to find out if I'm bluffing?"

"No… I guess it wouldn't be worth it if you were actually telling the truth."

"Exactly, so lets go." I grinned, grabbing each of their hands and pulling them out the door to the carriage that awaited us.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabel's P.O.V

When we finally arrived in town there were hundreds of people bustling about the streets. It was nice to finally be out of the house. We walked up to a small museum or arts walked inside, sure it wasn't exactly the kind of historic artifacts Rayne is in to, but oh well, this is all we've got around here museum wise.

After we enter a young brunette woman greeted us with a bright smile, "Why hello there. How may I help you today?"

"We just want to look around. How much is it?" I asked politely.

"Oh, for the Queens Egg it's free." She grinned, "Have fun looking around." She said before going back to her desk work.

"Sweet, that's a pretty nice perk, don't ya think?" I asked as I folded my arms across my chest comfortably.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rayne shrugged.

"Mhmmm… So why are you always so reluctant to come out with us? Do we annoy you or something?" I asked him as I stared down one of the sculptures.

"No, it's not that… I just don't really enjoy coming out. I'd much rather be in my room trying to make a difference than out here just wasting time."

"Well it shouldn't always be like that. You need to have some fun at least."

"Yeah Rayne, you should come out with us more often. It's not good to be stuck in your room all day." Angelique interjected.

"Exactly, even Angelique agrees with me."

"What ever." He rolled his eyes.

"You know you're way too stiff. You need to learn to loosen up and have fun, and you know what the best way to do that is?" I asked excitedly.

"No, and I don't think I want to." He glared and leaned in closer to a painting to get a better look.

"Aw, come on. You've got to be at least a little curious."

"Just a little, but I have a feeling it's just something stupid so I don't care that much."

"What ever, I'mma tell you anyways." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Go ahead."

"Dancing." I stated simply.

"No chance in hell."

"Aw, come on~. You won't even have to dance with me if that's the issue. You can always dance with Angelique instead…"

"That's not it Annabel. I don't dance, so for get it."

"But it'll be so much fun! I'm great at teaching too! I've been doing it for years."

"And where did you learn to dance?"

"My dad taught me." I smiled proudly.

"Oh… I'm still not doing it."

"Rayne, why won't you at least try it? Just once is all." Angelique looked up at him sweetly.

Rayne sighed, "I guess… Only once though." He stated firmly.

'Of course, he says yes when she asks… Why doesn't ever say yes because I ask him to? I thought we were friends, but apparently that's not as big a deal as being his stupid little crush.' I glared at the floor intently.

"Uhm… Is something wrong Anna?" Angelique looked over at me.

"Hm? No, not at all. Everything's totally fine. Don't worry about it. I was just… Thinking about something. Nothing important really." I started rambling.

"Are you sure? You seem upset; you always ramble and make excuses when you're upset." She pointed out.

"Ok, I'm a little pissed, but it's nothing, really. Let's just have a fun day." I put on a fake smile and we continued looking through the museum. The artwork really was quite lovely. Places like this always make me wish I had an artistic ability like painting, or drawing.

"So which was your favorite?" Annabel asked me as we exited the museum.

"Uhm… I can't choose a favorite. I really like the colorful abstracts though. I love how they're not so perfect and they really have expression." I smiled.

"Oh, that's nice. I really liked the portrait of the cathedral in London. I thought that was really lovely."

"Yeah, that was really nice." I nodded in agreement, "How about you Rayne?"

"Uhm… I liked the sculptures since those are the most like artifacts."

"Of course… So where to next?" I asked.

"How about you choose?" Annabel said.

"Okay!" I grinned, "Let's go to the bookstore." I heard Angelique giggle.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"Nothing, it's just that I should have known." I she smiled softly.

"Oh, yeah… I guess you should have. That's my favorite place after all." I smiled.

"Mhmmm… Are you looking for another book or do you just want to look around?"

"Eh, I just feel like looking around." I shrugged and we walked in to the small store. I took a deep breath and the sent of new books reached my nose. I really love that smell. It's so comforting. I walked over to a shelf and started looking at the books. There were so many choices I didn't know where to look first.

When I finally found a poetry book to read I sat down in a corner of the store and began to read. When I was on about page 139 I started to feel like I was being watched and when I looked up I saw a shadow disappear quickly behind another book case. I stood up and went to go find who ever it was and when I looked on the other side of the case I saw… zomg, it's a cliff hanger XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Roche, what the hell are you doing here?" I jumped on him and pinned him on the ground before he could get away.

"N-nothing, I was just looking for a book to read." I saw a light blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Oh really, Then I guess you wont mind me taking this, right?" I smirked and grabbed his camera from him quickly.

"Give that back!" He tried to get it back from me, but he was too slow.

"No, I don't think so. Not until you get rid of these hideous pictures of me." I glared.

"They're not hideous. Why would you say that?"

"Because, I look like a priss reading the romantic poetry book!"

"So that makes you look hideous? I think it makes you look really cute." He smiled.

"I'm not cute! I'm just me. An average looking sixteen year old girl."

"No you're not. You're way too cute for average. Especially when your angry." He smirked.

"Do you _really_ want to be pushing my buttons while I have hold of your precious camera?" I asked while getting ready to smash it to pieces.

"No! I'm sorry! I take it back!"

"What? So now I'm ugly?"

"What? No! But you said… And you're threatening to..!" I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

When I looked up I saw a familiar looking out fit, and an even more familiar face looking down at me with disapproval, "What are you doing Annabel? This isn't time to be playing around." Rayne pointed out.

"I am not playing around. This perv was trying to take pictures of me without even asking. I think I have every right to be a bitch to him and break his camera."

"And what good is that really going to do?"

"It'll teach him to leave me alone and not take pictures of me."

"I doubt it. He doesn't give up that easily. Now get up and give him his camera back."

"What the hell Rayne? You know you would be acting a lot different and maybe give a shit if he was stalking fucking Angelique right now! But I guess since it's just little ol' me it doesn't really matter. What ever." I threw Roche's camera to him before running out of the book store.

Rayne's P.O.V

"What's with her?" looked over at Angelique who was helping Roche up. I don't think I did anything wrong. She's the one who over reacted about him taking a few pictures.

"You seriously don't get it? She told you before she left. How much of a dumb ass you do you have to be?"

"What are you talking about?" I looked blankly at him.

"You would have reacted totally different if I had been taking pictures of Angelique, rather than Annabel and I think she's a bit offended by that." Roche explained.

"Sure I would have, but that's because you would be trying to get a story out of Angelique. With Anna you're just taking her picture because you think she's cute. No harm done."

"Obviously there is harm done because if it wasn't a big deal, at least to Annabel, she wouldn't have just run off. Now in my opinion you should go after her. Around this time there are a lot of muggers out. I know Anna's not weak, but I don't know how well she'd hold up if there were two or three against her at once."

"Shit… Fine, Angelique, you stay here with Roche. I should be back soon. I'm sure she didn't get too far from here." I said as I took off in the direction Annabel went.

Annabel's P.O.V

When I turned one of the corners I felt my self run in to something. It was pretty solid, but it didn't quite feel like a wall, and trust me, I know what that feels like. When I looked up I saw a man with two other behind him. They were all pretty buff and were covered in tattoo sleeves. The one I ran into have a large white scar over his right eye. When he spoke his voice was gruff, and cold.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he glared intently at me.

"I-I was just running, I didn't see you there… I'm sorry…" I tried backing away, but as soon as I took a step back another guy was behind me and pretty soon I was surrounded by at least five of them, 'What the hell am I gonna do?' I scream in my head as I looked around. If Roche was a deer caught in head lights then I must be a deer that's already been hit.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabel's P.O.V

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! What the hell am I gonna do? I can't face five guys! I don't even have my freaking sword with me since today was supposed to be a relaxing day!' I was freaking out. I really had no idea what to do. I'm not bad at hand to hand combat, but seriously these guys are freaking huge.

"Hey, you found a cute one. Maybe we should have a little fun with her first." One of the new comers smirked.

"Yeah, boss. We haven't had any fun lately." Another one agreed.

"Do what you want with her. I could really care less." The man with the scar shrugged, "Just make sure you get her cash and anything else of value she's got on her."

"Sure thing." They agreed and they began to close in on me and I shut my eyes tightly. Right when one of them got their hands on me he went crashing to the ground with a loud thud.

"I don't think so. Step away from her before I kick all of your asses." I heard a familiar voice command.

"Ha, and what do think you can do pretty boy? You haven't got a chance against us." One of them scoffed and lunged at my 'savior'. I still didn't know exactly who it was. I was too scared to open my eyes, but pretty soon all them were knocked out cold and piled up on the ground around me.

"Are you ok Anna?" I felt a hand gently rest itself on my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes.

When I looked up I saw Rayne's face right in front of mine and I turned a light pink shade, "Y-yeah… Thanks to you that is… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." I looked down at the ground, "Why are you even here?"

"Roche said there were a lot of muggers out her around this time so I came to make sure you didn't get hurt." He answered softly.

"Oh…Well I guess its good you came then, huh?"

"Yeah, I'd say so." He nodded. After a moment of silence he started to speak again, "You know I didn't mean to upset you today. I just don't see what the big deal about him taking your picture is."

"It's a big deal because he didn't ask! He was being a creepy stalker about it! I mean he was hiding behind the bookshelf and everything! It's not like he just came up and openly took my picture. He was being sneaky about it and I didn't like it! Not to mention I HATE my picture being taken!"

"Oh… I didn't realize it was that important to you… Why don't you like your picture being taken?"

"Oh you didn't? Even after I completely freaked out on him? That didn't give you a fucking clue that it might be important to me? How dumb to you have to be Rayne? I thought you were a professor at one point! That should mean you have at least some commence! And I hate getting my picture taken because I just do! They never come out well and then they're just a reminder of how stupid I looked!" I shouted and I felt a few tears fighting to break loose from my eyes. Right now was not exactly the time to be arguing. I mean really? I almost got mugged here and maybe even worse.

"Oh, I guess you're right… I just wasn't thinking." He sighed, "And you don't look stupid in pictures. Especially in the ones he took. You just looked like you being yourself. And since you were reading it makes you look smart." He attempted to comfort me.

"Oh, thanks I guess." I shrugged and hugged my knees to my chest while resting my chin on my knees.

"Yeah… And I'm sorry for making you run away. I really didn't mean to upset you… I mean… Maybe if I had of just listen to you, you wouldn't have run out here and almost gotten hurt."

I lifted my head slightly and smiled at him, "It's ok Rayne; I think I did overreact just a little anyways, and I'm just glad you found me before anything happened." I hugged him tightly and started crying on his shoulder. I felt like a total loser for doing so, but I couldn't help it. I was just so stressed right now, crying felt really good, and being in Rayne's arms felt even better, 'Woah, woah, woah, what the hell am I thinking? This is Rayne we're talking about here! He's just my friend and forever shall be.' I scolded myself.

"Well we should probably start heading back. I don't want the others to start worrying about us." Rayne said after a few minutes had passed.

"I agree." I wiped away any remaining tears and stood up as we started walking back to the bookstore where Roche and Angelique were waiting for us.


End file.
